Talk:Spring 2015 Event/@comment-142.165.183.218-20150404194648/@comment-25467770-20150404232422
Hi OP. First, I want to say that the level difficulty was an option that only appeared for last event. We do not know if it will appear again, so there could possibly be HQ scaling instead of difficulty choice. We don't know yet, and it's not a guarantee to be there. So, I wholesomely recommend the obvious: PvP and 3-2A, but here's how id do it if I were you: -While grinding 3-2A, I suggest dropping expd-2 IF and ONLY IF you have tokyo (ex. 38) available. If not proceed to doing 2, 5, and 21 while 3-2Aing. 250 buckets is decent for clearing - but maybe not farming. You can gain another 100 or so with dailys, and if you spam expd 2 + dailys during the event, it's another extra hundred if you try totaling to about 200 extra buckets unaccounted for. -Step 1- Get Kitakami to 50 asap, first and foremost. Do this only with 3-2A. -Step 2- Your BB levels are EXTREMELY worrysome. (Despite Fall being easy, it was my first event where I had no kai ni DDs, CLs, CAs. But my BB levels were in the 80+s...) My suggestion: Put all of them into PvP with 1 CV. You can cycle the CVs every 2 PvPs/each day so they get 10 battles of exp (Recommend only Kaga and Souryuu, but u can do akagi if you see the exp going well). This will equate to a TON of level gain within 3 weeks putting the BBs to at least 50s and CVs to 40ish. Recommended ships: 4FBB and Yamato. Have at least 1 BB (starting with mutsu and cycling on fatigue) in your 3-2A grind club for the double shelling. They will gain a few levels this way as well. 40~50 would be fine for mutsu from only 3-2A. -Step 3- Where are your CAs....? If you do not have CAs leveld, you could be in some SERIOUS deep shit. They are practically ALWAYS used for routing during events in some bullshit map. Since you'll be in 3-2A now, and if you have no CAs, I recommended you to do Tone/Chikuma and 1/4 Myoukou Class sisters. You won't be able to kai ni these since you need too many ships leveld in a short time, so recommending to level 30s. If you have kumano and suzuya, get them to 30 as well, even before tone and myoukou class. CAVs act as CAs in routing and sometimes have special routing. -Step 4- Somehow, if you still have time for grinding, I'd probably go for Shigure and Yuudachi to kai ni, but... this can be a lot of 3-2A time... Maybe start with Yukikaze, as 30+ should be okay for her since she's a glass cannon. -Step 5- Wow, if you make it here.... you should be able to clear with as much determination as it took 2 do everything ahead of you. In any case, get the CLs to 30~35ish min, but ultimately aim for Kai Ni. Sendai then Jintsu would be good, but don't feel obligated. -Extra Tip- Once those BBs hit 50s in PvP, drop em and put in CAs. Keep the same Flag Ship, so you can cycle 1 at a time instead of at an even pace, as the CAs will do shitty dmg in PvP. -Extra Tip 2- Daily Craft ANYTHING you can think of that you Do Not Have: (Listed by what I feel is Important) - Saiun, Reppus, Radars (could be expensive + difficult), ASW, AP Shell/Sanshiki (Type 3), 15.5 (yellows), 10cm HAs. -Extra Tip 3- Don't play the first day. Wait for other TTKs to test waters and report on Routing, Fleet Comps, and nodes. Routing is HUGE, as well as Proper Equipment. Play it safe + ask for help on setups if needed; I guarantee people will respond. GL